


Fire and Ice

by 42hrb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Multi, Neck Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Threesome - F/F/M, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Betty sure wasn't excepting her sophomore year to start the way it did, but she isn't complaining.----In which Betty joins Veronica and Archie in the closet at the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my humble opinion this is how the scene in the closet should have gone. 
> 
> There may end up being another chapter to this....

Betty Cooper’s sophomore year had not started the way she had expected. In retrospect she should have known it wouldn’t start like a normal year when Veronica Lodge rolled into town with her pearls and her smile. She should have known that her world was about to be turned upside down, well, even more than it already was. 

But how could Betty have known just how much Veronica would shake up her world. 

It had started with a kiss, Betty’s first kiss. A kiss that had started before she was expecting it and ended far too quickly, when she and Veronica broke apart her whole body had left hot, but she had forced her gaze away from Veronica's mouth, it was all been for show to get them onto the cheerleading squad. 

At every turn Veronica surprised her, almost ever word out of her mouth was a contradiction to who Betty thought that she would be. She defended Betty to Cheryl, she opened up to her about her life in New York and about trying to be better here, she convinced Archie to go to the dance with both of them. Veronica Lodge was an enigma wrapped in designer clothing, topped with a loyalty that Betty hadn’t expected from her. 

It was a loyalty that was tested at Cheryl Blossom’s house after the back to school dance.

“It’s clearly pointing to... The new girl,” Cheryl said, her lips curling in a vindictive smile that made Betty’s stomach turn, all eyes on the bottle that was pointing directly between herself and Veronica. 

“I’m not doing that,” Veronica said, again surprising Betty in a way that made her stomach settle. The heat of Veronica’s body next to hers on the couch made her feel at ease in a way that she never had in big social situations like this one. 

“That’s up to you, but the house rules state if you don’t then the hostess get’s to take your turn,” Cheryl said, eyes not on Veronica but on Betty, like she knew that Veronica going in there with Archie could break Betty’s heart, though at this moment Betty isn’t sure if it would be because Veronica was in there with Archie or because Archie was in there with Veronica. 

“I told you before, Betty and I come as a matching set, you want one you take us both,” Veronica said, her eyes like ice as she glared at Cheryl.

“Well since there are two of you it’ll have to be 14 minutes,” Cheryl said with a smirk, “I hope Archie here can last that long.”

“I uh, I don’t know about this,” Betty heard herself say, but Veronica was pulling her to her feet and they were walking down the hallway to the coat closet. She could hear whispers in the room as they left, could feel everyone’s gaze on them, but she didn’t really care, for the first time in her life she didn’t care what people were saying about her. 

Before the closet door closed she heard Reggie yell, “Get some Andrews!”

“She’s such a shady bitch,” Veronica said as she tried to find her footing in the tight space. She slotted herself between Betty and the wall, a leg on either side of Betty’s. With her heels on she was about Betty’s height and in the semi darkness of the closet Betty couldn’t help but notice how easy it would be to move forward just a few inches and press their lips together.

“Her brother died,” Archie said, but he sounded like he agreed with Veronica, “It’s a little tight in here.”

“Well seven minutes in heaven is usually a two person game,” Veronica said with a shrug that Betty could feel.

“Well whose fault is it that there are three of us in here,” Betty said, not angrily, but because it was true. It was kind of Veronica’s fault that they were all stuffed into a closet that would be tight for two. 

“Would you rather it was just Archie and me?” Veronica asked, leaning a little closer to their chests bumped, “Because I wouldn’t prefer that.”

“Hey,” Archie said in mock affront, trying to break the tension that was building in the closet, but Betty didn’t think she wanted it broken. 

“Maybe I’d rather it was you and me,” Betty said, feeling bold, “Or maybe I’m glad it’s the three of us, together.”

She felt Archie behind her, his firm body pressed up against hers, she felt Veronica in front of her and when she leaned forward a fraction of an inch Archie moved with her. “Thirteen minutes and twenty seconds,” Archie said, his breath was on Betty’s ear as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Did you two talk at the dance,” Veronica asked, leaning her head back against the wall, eyes on both of them. 

“Sure,” Betty said, “It didn’t go great, but we talked.”

“Archiekins, why don’t you want to date a hot, smart, funny girl like Bets,” Veronica said, not trace of sarcasm in her voice, “She’s the closest thing to perfect I’ve seen since I got here.”

Betty felt her cheeks flush and she looked down, biting her lip as she did, “You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do,” Veronica said, cupping Betty’s cheek and smiling that smile that made her stomach flip. 

“So did you have a boyfriend in New York,” Archie asked. Even without being able to see his face Betty knew he was looking at them with wide eyes. 

“No boyfriend,” Veronica said, “No girlfriend either.”

“Oh,” Betty said, “Do you miss New York?”

“Well it hasn’t even been a week,” Veronica said evenly, her eyes on Betty’s mouth, “But I’m starting to miss it less.”

Betty took a deep breathe in and then said, “Just go with it.”

Then she took her hands that had been awkwardly hanging at her sides and brought them to Veronica’s neck, pulling her in so that their mouths slotted together easily. She heard Archie make a choked noise behind her and his hands found her waist and held on to her as she kissed Veronica. 

It was better than the first kiss because it didn’t end before it had really started, no this kiss took a turn toward filthy within seconds. Veronica opened her mouth and slid in tongue into Betty’s. She tasted like cherry coke, it was hot and needy, her hands found Betty’s hair and one of them tangled in it, the other must have been on Archie because Betty couldn’t feel it, but she didn’t care.

Veronica pulled back after a few minutes, her lipstick smudged and her lips swollen, “Should we be leaving Archie out?”

“Sharing is important,” Betty said before she even realized what she was saying. She found that the idea of Archie and Veronica together didn’t make her sick when she was also involved. 

“Do you want that?” Veronica asked. 

Betty didn’t need Archie to respond though, she could feel that he wanted it, but she was glad when he said, “Yes.”

“Go on, turn around Bets,” Veronica said, like she was enjoying the idea of watching Betty and Archie kiss, “And let me know if I’m taking this too far.”

“I trust you,” Betty said, meaning every word. She leaned forward and kissed Veronica again quickly before she turned awkwardly in the tight space and found herself chest to chest with Archie. 

“Well kiss him,” Veronica said into her ear, her hands on Betty’s hips below Archie’s, “I think he really wants you to.”

Archie nodded dumbly and Betty bit back a smile as she leaned forward. This was a moment she had thought about for so long, she had never imagined it would actually happen, but here she was in a closet about to kiss Archie Andrews. 

She closed the gap between them quickly, their lips connecting softly. It wasn’t what she had expected, his lips were a little chapped and kind of cold, but she didn’t let that stop her. She parted her lips like Veronica had and let out a little sigh when Archie slipped his tongue into her mouth and one of his large hands fell to her ass. 

“Betty you have to tell me if this is too much,” Veronica said as she bit her ear, sending a jolt through Betty that went right between her legs, making her wet. “Stop kissing Archie and tell me if you don’t like it.”

But Betty did like it. She liked all of it. She liked the way Veronica’s soft hands felt on her boobs, she liked the way Archie squeezed her ass, she liked the way Veronica kissed her neck, the way she moved her hands slowly lower, the way Archie’s abs felt under her hands. 

Eventually she did stop kissing Archie, though it wasn’t because she wanted any of it to stop, no it was to let out a moan of the variety that she thought didn’t exist outside of porn. “You like that,” Betty asked as her fingers teased the lining of her panties.

“Y-yes,” Betty said, leaning against Archie as she spoke, “Please.”

“Well since you said please,” Veronica said, pushing the crotch of Betty’s panties aside and running a finger over her clit, “Can I kiss Archie?”

Betty nodded and they shuffled around, Veronica’s hand still teasing her clit. When they stopped moving Veronica kissed Archie and all Betty could do was watch hungrily. As she watched, her hand found it’s way to Archie’s pants and she traced the outline of his cock, wondering what it would feel like in her palm. 

Moving without her brain to tell her what to do, Betty leaned forward and kissed Veronica’s collar bone, then she sucked on it gently. The hand in her panties stopped for a moment and then, almost as if it was a reward for her touch, it slipped a finger inside of her. 

“Oh,” Betty said breathily, her eyes half closing at the sensation. It felt so much better than when she did it to herself. 

“Come on Betty, touch me,” Veronica said as she stopped kissing Archie and leaned against him, her hand bumping against Betty’s hand that was still gently touching the outline of Archie’s cock. 

She nodded, using her free hand to cup Veronica’s breasts. She wished that there wasn’t a dress in the way so she could feel them for real. Then they were kissing again, her hands still gently massaging Veronica’s chest and Veronica still fingering her in a way that made Betty moan into her mouth and bite Veronica’s lip. 

Her back bumped against Archie’s front and she moved her hips against his crotch in time with Veronica’s fingers. Suddenly, at the sound of a cell phone alarm going off they broke apart, and not a moment too soon. 

Almost as soon as Veronica’s hand was out of her panties and Archie had tucked himself so that his boner wasn’t as obvious, the door opened and Cheryl stood there. Her face fell when they weren’t fighting or hooking up. “Get out Reggie and Josie are next.”

They all tumbled out of the closet together. Archie put his arm around Betty’s shoulders and Betty laced her fingers through Veronica’s, “You guys want to get out of here?”

“Definitely,” Archie said with a nod, leading them toward the door. 

“I’ll call an Uber,” Veronica said with a smile, “Unless you guys have somewhere in mind that an Uber shouldn’t take us.”

“I might know a place,” Betty said with a small smile, “If you guys don’t mind a little walk.”

“I could go for a walk,” Veronica said, “Especially when there’s the chance for sex at the end of it.”

As they walked Betty couldn’t help but smile. This wasn’t exactly how she had expected to start her sophomore year, it was way better. Veronica might call herself icy, but she felt like fire to Betty, and she finally felt like she had Archie back from wherever he had gone off to in his head this summer. She had a feeling it would be a very interesting year. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
